Watching the Sunrise
by pixieface Lust
Summary: a sequel to Waiting for Sunrise. it's my Mother's Day fic. When Sasuke gets home, he finds Ino staring out into the horizon, and they watch the sun rise together, waiting for a new beginning. Happy Mother's Day, guys! oneshot


this is a sequel to _Waiting for Sunrise_. i made this fic for Mother's Day. :)

* * *

**Watching the Sunrise**

The air was cold and the wind was strong, Ino rested her arms on the edge of her balcony looking out at the horizon. She wasn't thinking about anything except Sasuke. She missed Sasuke. Missed him too much…

The wind blew hard once more and Ino shivered, "it's so cold…" she mumbled quietly. She walked back inside her room and grabbed her silk robe from her closet. She went back out to the balcony and continued staring out.

Her son kicked in her tummy, and she grinned and felt her belly. There was life inside her, she couldn't wait. Her due date was almost near, and she was more excited about being a mother than anything else right now.

"Do you miss daddy, too?" she said looking down at her now-large stomach, stroking her belly lightly back and fourth. The baby kicked as if understanding what his mom had asked him, Ino laughed, "yeah, mommy misses him a lot." She spoke to her son.

Ino continued looking out, she couldn't sleep as well. She would wake up very early in the morning, go out to the balcony and look out into the horizon. This happens everytime Sasuke was out on a mission.

--

The door to their house creaked opened as Sasuke made his way into his home. It was already around 4.40 in the morning. He finally got home with his mission a success. And just in time.

He walked in and passed the living room, he turned toward the hallway to go into his bedroom. There was nothing he wanted more than to rest on his bed, beside his wife and go to sleep. He couldn't wait to see Ino already.

As Sasuke gets closer to his bedroom, he sees that the door wasn't closed properly. 'Ino must've gotten a midnight snack or something…' he thought. When he opened the door, he saw a messed up bed, blanket not fixed and pillows at the foot and head of the bed…but no one was there. He then noticed that the sliding door to their balcony was open, the wind was blowing to the inside of the room making the atmosphere of their room colder and their drapes were also being blown.

He dropped his bag to one of the couches near their television set and slowly made his way toward the sliding doors. When he was near, he saw Ino looking out into the horizon. The moonlight made her glow with her silk robe on and her pale-blonde hair being blown by the wind. 'Amazing' he thought, this was the perfect way to see Ino after his time period away from her.

He walked out into the balcony quietly and when he finally reached Ino, he wrapped his arms around her waist, under her belly. Ino got surprised and she stiffened under Sasuke's embrace.

"What are you doing up so late?" he whispered into her ear. Ino calmed down and was now relaxed under his hold on her. She sighed and turned around and faced him.

Sasuke never let go of Ino, his arms still wrapped around her, in turn, she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her forehead to his.

"I missed you, Sasuke…" she said to him not answering his question. Sasuke smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the lips. They broke it off after a few seconds. "I missed _that,_ too." Ino told him. Sasuke chuckled, then looked down at her belly.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, now looking back into Ino's face. She smiled and looked at her belly herself. "I'm just great…" Ino answered, "the baby's fine too, Sasuke…" Ino told her husband. Ino sensed worry with Sasuke, this was the longest he's ever been out on a mission with Ino being pregnant with their first child.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "that's good to hear." He told her. She smiled, then the baby kicked again. She giggled, she grabbed one of Sasuke's hands which was on her waist and put it on top of her belly. Sasuke looked down to where Ino had placed his hand and felt the baby kick. He looked up at her and grinned.

"See, he's happy his daddy is back too…" Ino told Sasuke. He laughed, Sasuke leaned in closer to Ino's belly and said, "Dad's happy to be back." He said to her tummy, talking to their son. Ino giggled, and Sasuke pulled himself up again, embracing Ino once more. They went back to their previous position. Ino with her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke with his arms wrapped around Ino's waist.

The two smiled at each other, it was Sasuke now who put his forehead to Ino's, "oh, before I forget…" he told her looking into her sky blue eyes, "Happy Mother's Day, Ino." Ino smiled and Sasuke gave her a kiss on the lips. "Thank you." She said to him, as she lay her hand on Sasuke's head and she lightly pulled it toward her and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

The two looked out into the horizon which was now getting brighter. Sasuke had his left arm around Ino's waist, and he clutched his right hand with her right hand and they laid it on the balcony's railing. It was still cold, and the wind blew hard.

It was five o'clock in the morning, and it was forecasted that the sun would be rising at 5.06am. A new beginning was fast approaching the duo, starting with their child about to be born.

So, side by side, the reunited couple, and soon to be parents watched the sunrise together.

* * *

I hope you **enjoyed** that one. I know i did. i decided to make a sequel to waiting for sunrise because Ino was pregnant already, and Sasuke was thinking about fatherhood. so, there ya go. that's my mother's day tribute. :) _review? :)_


End file.
